


LOS SUEÑOS DE SASUKE (SasuNaru)

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acabada, BL, Doncel, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Shota, Terminada, Yaoi, boyslove, comedia, finalizada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: -¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela dobe? -preguntó Sasuke a Naruto por teléfono.-Es que me siento mal, tengo náuseas y asco -respondió el rubio que se encontraba acostado en su cama.-¿Crees que se deba a lo que hicimos?-No se Sasuke, pero me siento mal.-No te preocupes dobe, cualquier cosa yo sabré responderte como hombre, ahora mismo voy a tú casa.-No teme, no es necesario, estoy seguro que... -pero no pudo terminar porque el moreno ya lo había cortado-. Me colgó...Si quieres saber como termina esta historia te invito a que leas.Fic 100% SasuNaruOne~shotLos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la compañía Shonen Jump, más la trama, así como algunos personajes son originales míos, y no acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 15





	LOS SUEÑOS DE SASUKE (SasuNaru)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Bueno espero les guste este one shot que subí a la pagina de Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, no les interrumpo más y les dejó leer.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:  
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela dobe? —preguntó Sasuke a Naruto por teléfono.

—Es que me siento mal, tengo náuseas y asco —respondió el rubio que se encontraba acostado en su cama.

—¿Crees que se deba a lo que hicimos?

—No se Sasuke, pero me siento mal.

—No te preocupes dobe, cualquier cosa yo sabré responderte como hombre, ahora mismo voy a tú casa.

—No teme, no es necesario, estoy seguro que... —pero no pudo terminar porque el moreno ya lo había cortado—. Me colgó...

La familia Uchiha era una de las dos más poderosas en todo Japón, la otra era la familia Namikaze, ambas familias se llevaban de maravilla, desde Kushina y Mikoto que eran mejores amigas desde pequeñas, hasta Minato y Fugaku que eran grandes amigos y se conocieron por sus esposas.

La familia Uchiha tenía dos hijos, el mayor que era Itachi y su segundo hijo Sasuke, mientras que la Namikaze sólo tenía a Naruto, de quién Sasuke estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Después de su conversación con su amado rubio se alistó para ir a verlo, se puso su mejor ropa ya que quería dar una buena imagen a sus suegros, estaba seguro que con Kushina no habría problema, ella lo adoraba y estaría feliz de que se casara con Naruto.

El verdadero problema era Minato, cada que lo veía cerca de Naruto se le quedaba viendo feo y ahora que se enterara que ellos dos hicieron "eso" lo más seguro era que quisiera asesinarlo.

Después de que se arregló lo suficiente, fue a buscar a su familia, sí daría ese paso tan importante sus padres y hermano debía estar allí, para calmar a Minato principalmente.

—Mamá tengo que ir a ver a Naruto —dijo a su madre que estaba en la cocina.

—No creo que sea buena idea, según me contó Kushina, Naruto está muy enfermo.

—Por eso debo ir a verlo, por favor mamá —decía con su mirada suplicante.

—Hum... no se sí sea buena idea importunar, lo mejor será esperar a que Naruto esté mejor

—Está bien Mikoto —decía Fugaku mientras entraba a la cocina—, quedé de ver unos asuntos con Minato y supongo que podemos aprovechar.

—Bueno, sí es así está bien —concluyó feliz Mikoto.

Sasuke sonrió, ahora sus padres irían, ya sólo bastaba convencer a Itachi. Sasuke se dirigió a la biblioteca en donde siempre estaba su hermano mayor.

—Aniki iremos a casa de Naruto y quiero que vengas con nosotros.

—Lo siento Sasuke, tengo cosas que hacer —y volvió a su lectura.

—Aniki por favor acompáñanos.

Itachi suspiró cansado, no había nada que le pudiera negar a su hermanito.

Una hora después ya se hallaban camino a la residencia Namikaze, tan pronto llegaron una de las sirvientas de la casa les dio la bienvenida.

Ni tardo ni perezoso Sasuke salió corriendo a ver a Naruto.

Mikoto sólo suspiro al ver la actitud del menor

—Por favor pasen, el señor Minato lo está esperando en su despacho— le dijo a Fugaku.

El líder de la familia sólo asintió y se fue a ver a Minato.

—La señora ya la espera en la sala —terminó de decir la empleada.

—Gracias Ino —dijo Mikoto para ir junto con Itachi a ver a Kushina.

Sasuke subió rápidamente las escaleras para ir al lado de su dobe, entró a la enorme habitación que tenía el rubio, allí había una pantalla gigante así como varios video juegos, también había muchos peluches y otro tipo de juguetes que le encantaban a Naruto.

—Naru —dijo cuando vio al rubio acostado revolviéndose en la cama.

—Sasuke, viniste —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, no podía dejarte sólo a ti ni a mi hijo —respondió firme.

—¿Estás seguro que estoy esperando un bebé?

—Hum... bueno estas con náuseas y ascos, después de que hicimos "eso" no me sorprendería.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco cuando Sasuke mencionó "eso" y es que aún le apenaba lo que había hecho con el moreno.

—Además... —dijo viendo su estómago—, tú panza luce abultada — y subió la parte de la pijama de arriba empezando a acariciar su vientre.

—Ya teme no me hagas cosquillas —y volvió a bajar su camisa—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Hablaré con nuestros padres, ellos están abajo, lo mejor será hablar con ellos antes de que se den cuenta.

—Está bien teme, iré contigo.

—De ningún modo dobe, me esperas aquí, aún no sé qué reacción tendrán y más Minato-san —pronunció con algo de temor.

Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y le sonrió dulcemente a lo que Sasuke devolvió la sonrisa.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

—Siento interrumpir —dijo Ino— pero sus padres ya se van y me pidieron que le avisara.

Sasuke sólo asintió y la muchacha volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Supongo que es hora, hablaré con ellos.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

—Sí dobe, tú quédate aquí y luego te cuento como me fue.

Naruto asintió y abrazó a Sasuke mientras este último besó su mejilla.

—Pase lo que pase recuerda que te amo —dijo firme.

Con bastante decisión y seguridad camino hasta donde su familia ya se despedía de los Namikaze.

—Antes de que nos vayamos tengo que decirles algo —hablaba desde las escaleras.

—¿Qué sucede hijo? —preguntó Mikoto algo afligida por el tono de su hijo.

El azabache respiró hondo, era ahora o nunca.

—Naruto está esperando un hijo mío y quiero casarme con él —dijo casi en un grito.

—¿Eh? —decía incrédulo Minato.

Cinco segundos exactamente fue el tiempo que transcurrió cuando casi todos ya se estaban riendo, a excepción claro de Minato y el propio Sasuke.

—No se rían —decía enojado Sasuke— esto es serio.

—Sasuke no puedes embarazar a Naruto cuando apenas tienes cinco años— respondió Kushina cuando la risa se le pasó.

—Pero Naruto y yo hicimos "eso" y ahora él está con nauseas.

—"Eso" —repitió Minato con un tic.

Los demás volvían a tener un ataque de risa peor que antes, Itachi incluso sentía que le faltaba el aire.

—¿Cuando dices que hicieron "eso" a que te refieres? —pregunto Minato con una sonrisa forzada lo que resultó en una mueca rara mientras sentía que una vena en su frente iba a estallar.

Sasuke se sonrojo bastante mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace unos días apenas.

_Flash Back._

Naruto y Sasuke asistían al preescolar de Konoha, uno de los más caros y exclusivos del país, justo en ese momento estaban en recreo e iban a desayunar, se encontraban bajo un árbol alejados de los demás ya que al azabache le gustaba monopolizar al rubio.

—¿Teme que te puso tú mamá?

—Un sándwich de queso con tomate y jugo de uva ¿Y a ti?

—Sándwich de mantequilla de maní con nutella y un jugo de naranja ¿Quieres la mitad?

Sasuke sólo asintió mientras Naruto le daba la mitad de su sándwich, odiaba las cosas dulces, pero no quería despreciar a su dobe.

—Ten dobe —y le dio la mitad de su sándwich de queso.

—Gracias teme— y comenzó a comer muy feliz.

Naruto quiso tomar algo de jugo, pero en vez de agarrar el suyo tomó sin querer el de Sasuke.

—Oye dobe te estas tomando mi jugo —le reclamó cuando vio que el rubio se terminó su jugo.

—Lo siento, me equivoqué, pero toma el mío —y extendió la botella, aunque estaba ya casi vacía.

—No es justo dobe, te acabaste mi jugo.

—Lo siento y no te puedo dar el mío porque ya casi me lo acabe —dijo algo angustiado porque el azabache se hubiese enojado con él.

—Bueno aquí tienes un poquito —se acercó a él y con su lengua limpio una gota que escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Naruto se alejó de inmediato, nunca espero esa acción del Uchiha y ahora estaba bastante rojo por la vergüenza.

—No... no hagas eso teme.

—¿Te molesta? —mientras con su pelo escondía la mirada triste que tenía.

—No es eso teme, es que...

—¿Qué dobe?

—Me da miedo que vaya a quedar embarazado —respondió ingenuamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí, cuando le pregunte a mamá como nacían los niños me dijo que nacen cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y las personas que se quieren se besan —concluyó su explicación.

—Sí, tienes razón, a mí me dijeron lo mismo, aunque... no estaría mal

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, a mí me gustaría tener bebés contigo —habló casi susurrando.

—A mí también teme —respondió igual de bajito.

De un momento a otro el azabache ya lo había jalado y le estaba robando un beso.

El beso fue superficial, tierno, dulce y el primero para ambos obviamente, cuando el contacto de labios finalizó Naruto estaba más rojo que nunca en su vida.

—Teme no debiste hacer eso, que tal que quedó embarazado.

—No habrá problema porque yo me casaría contigo y cuidaría de mis hijitos —respondió con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Naruto sólo sonrió feliz mientras conservaba su adorable sonrojo.

La campana sonó dando anuncio al fin del receso, Naruto guardó sus cosas en la lonchera de ranitas que tenía y se paró para ir a clases.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo, pero cuando Naruto ya se iba él le habló muy firme.

—Dobe a partir de ahora somos novios —aunque su voz era infantil denotaba una gran decisión y esa era una afirmación en vez de una pregunta.

—Claro teme— dijo con su radiante sonrisa, ambos se tomaron de las manos y tomaron camino a su salón de clases.

_Fin del flash back._

—Tú —decía histérico Minato—, te atreviste a besar a mi pequeño.

Kushina le metió un pisotón "discreto", se aproximó a Sasuke y se agachó para poder quedar a su altura.

—Sasuke-chan —dijo con cariño—, Naruto no está embarazado, está enfermo porque anoche se comió un pastel completo y por eso le duele el estómago, pero estará bien en cuanto se le pase la indigestión que trae.

—Entonces mi Naru no tendrá bebés míos... —dedujo mientras su carita se ponía triste.

—Sasuke es el primer hombre que veo que se pone triste cuando le dicen que no tendrá hijos —bromeaba Fugaku mientras reprimía su risa.

—Yo quería hacer una familia con Naruto —decía cabizbajo.

—N...— Minato iba a hablar pero la mirada fulminante de Kushina hizo que se callara.

Finalmente la familia Uchiha se fue a su casa, aunque en todo el camino Sasuke parecía serio, o mejor dicho desilusionado.

Cuando la familia se fue, Minato no guardó más su enojo y explotó haciendo un berrinche que ni Naruto haría.

—Ahora mismo nos mudamos a otro lado, no quiero a ese mocoso aprovechado cerca de mi bebé.

—Minato cálmate o te enfermaras.

—Pero Kushina, no quiero que mi Naru se aleje de mí, yo quiero que este siempre con nosotros.

—Minato tranquilízate, tal parece que Naruto se fuera ir de la casa y nunca lo volvamos a ver, sólo es un niño, deja de ser infantil —regañaba a su esposo.

—Pero...

—Y no quiero oír más, no se sí en un futuro esos dos se casen, pero no quiero que trates mal a Sasuke.

—No es digno de mi pequeño, ninguno lo es.

No es que Minato odiara a Sasuke, más bien odiaba a cualquiera que quisiese alejarlo de él, no importaba sí fuera el mejor hombre sobre la tierra, nunca nadie sería digno de su pequeño.

—Minato no sé de qué te quejas, a final de cuentas todo esto se originó por tú culpa, fuiste tú quién dejó que Naruto comiera el pastel completo y ocasionó este mal entendido.

—Es culpa de ese mocoso por aprovecharse de mi Naru, y ahora creo que voy a jugar video juegos con mi pequeño antes de que ese mocoso me lo quite.

Kushina sólo rodó los ojos, en ocasiones Minato era más infantil que el más pequeño de la familia.

~~~~~~~~

Finalmente la familia Uchiha llegó a su casa, Sasuke se bajó muy desanimado del carro y se dirigió a su cuarto, Mikoto iba ir tras el pero su primogénito la detuvo.

—Mamá déjame ir a mí— la mujer sólo asintió y dejó que su hijo hablara con Sasuke.

Sí bien era cierto que Itachi estaba por cumplir los 12 años era muy maduro y podría hablar mejor con Sasuke de lo que Mikoto podría.

—¿Estás bien Sasuke? —preguntaba Itachi entrando a la recámara del menor.

—Sí —respondió apagado mientras movía un peluche de zorro que Naruto le regalo en su cumpleaños.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, es sólo que yo quería formar una familia con Naruto.

—Escucha Sasuke —habló calmado—, aún estas muy chico para pensar en eso.

—Tú qué sabes.

—Hay un chico en mi salón —siguió hablando ignorando su comentario—, es rubio por cierto, me gusta mucho y quisiera pasar con él toda mi vida.

Sasuke dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dedicar atención a su hermano mayor.

—Pero sé que aún estamos muy jóvenes y ya habrá tiempo para eso en el futuro ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Sasuke asintió más motivado.

—Puede que ahora estén chicos, pero sí cuando estés grande aún quieres casarte con él y Naruto te acepta no veo porque no puedan estar juntos, por lo que yo se Naruto es doncel.

—¿Qué es un doncel? —y ladeó su cabecita confundido.

—Básicamente son hombres que pueden dar vida, usualmente se ven más delicados, aunque la única forma de saberlo es con un examen de sangre cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad, y por la apariencia de Naruto yo juraría que es uno.

Sasuke sonrió contento, algún día sin duda se casaría con Naruto.

—Bueno, ahora sí te sientes mejor te dejo, debo ir a seguir estudiando, por cierto mamá dijo que en dos horas estará lista la cena.

Itachi se fue mientras Sasuke sacaba un cuaderno y varios lápices de colores.

El pequeño dibujo muy animadamente hasta que su madre lo mando a llamar, dejó sus dibujos y fue a comer.

En el escritorio se podía ver como en la primer hoja había una pintura de él abrazando a Naruto, en la segundo hoja una donde Naruto tenía un vestido blanco y él un traje negro, la tercera eran ellos tomados de las manos mientras atrás había una casa con un jardín con muchas flores y por último una de ellos en un corazón y dos pequeños rubios.

_20 años después_

Naruto se encontraba en el baño devolviendo todo su almuerzo, desde hacía varios días que no se sentía bien, y era por eso mismo que ese día salió temprano de la oficina.

Las familias Namikaze y Uchiha fusionaron sus empresas y ahora eran los más poderosas del país, cuando Naruto y Sasuke fueron a la universidad en otra ciudad compartieron apartamento, y cuando regresaron a su ciudad decidieron que vivirían juntos en vez de ir a sus casas.

Ahora ambos trabajaban en el negocio familiar, aunque como Naruto se sintió mal se regresó a su departamento, Sasuke quería acompañarlo, pero había una junta importante y no pudo ir, por lo que apenas estaba entrando al lugar que compartían.

—¿Cómo te sientes dobe? —le preguntaba angustiado al ver al rubio vaciar su estómago.

—Sasuke, tengo algo que decirte —suspiró con algo de preocupación y mostró los análisis que se había hecho esa misma mañana al Uchiha.

Sasuke quedó impactado, cuando su cerebro procesó la información se lanzó a abrazar a su novio.

—¿Estás seguro? –decía con alegría mientras daba de vueltas a Naruto.

—Si teme, no hay duda, y según me dijo el doctor serán dos y ahora bájame que ya me mareé.

—De ningún modo –dijo mientras ponía al rubio en su hombro como si fuese un costal de papas—. Ahora mismo vamos a hablar con nuestras familias para decirles que nos casaremos.

Sasuke no escuchó las protestas de Naruto, y sin decir más salió con su rubio a cuestas para ir a ver a sus padres y futuros suegros, se moría de ganas de ver la cara de Minato en cuando se enterara que se iba a casar con su pequeño y que sería abuelo.

Al final el Uchiha se salió con la suya, nunca se lo había dicho, pero aun guardaba los dibujos que hizo cuando niño, los mismos estaban guardados en un cajón con llave en su oficina, aquello siempre había sido su sueño y sin duda se realizaría.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final:  
> Espero les haya gustado, es un pequeño one shot que ya había subido antes, de igual forma poco a poco iré pasando mis otros fics aquí, por ultimo les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de SasuNaru/NaruSasu, lo pueden encontrar en Facebook como:
> 
> Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno ya no les molesto mas y si me gustan dejar algún comentario con gusto lo recibiré y responderé.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


End file.
